


I Hear the Call of Violence

by DarkRayne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRayne/pseuds/DarkRayne
Summary: It was a good day. Kakashi and three other leaf Shinobi were returning from a successful mission, it was his birthday and he had plans. Then shit went south in the most spectacular of ways. Death, violence and tragedy are the way of the Shinobi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kakashi Hatake - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Embrace the life of tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have shared. There are so many great stories on here in this fandom and you all have really inspired me. The work title and chapter titles come from songs by Breaking Benjamin and Blue Stahli (So far) Comments welcome.

##  It was a good day. Kakashi and three other leaf Shinobi were returning from a successful mission, it was his birthday and he had plans. Then shit went south in the most spectacular of ways. Kakashi wasn’t sure which one of them had set off the tripwire but the resulting explosion tore Ryuu and Amaya apart pelting Kakashi and Tensho with their remains. Ears ringing from the shockwave Kakashi watched enemy nin materialize before him. He and Tensho prepared for battle.  
  
An hour into the fight and out of the original eight enemy nin, five were left. Tensho was gasping painfully for breath, clutching his side as blood poured from a gaping wound. They had passed into the Land of Fire but were still far from the safety of the village and possible reinforcements. Tensho grabbed his remaining kunai and fixed exploding tags to the ends.  
  
“I’m finished Oni,” Tensho panted using Kakashi’s mission name, “Go!” Tensho flung the kunai randomly into the trees around them.  
  
“Hai” Kakashi nodded and leapt for the tree tops, he didn’t look back. He could feel the heat of the explosions on his back. Pushing what little chakra he had left into the soles of his feet he made for the village. Kakashi was exhausted. He’d been running and fighting for over an hour since leaving Tensho. Near constant use of the Sharingan had left him severely chakra depleted. Kakashi knew that he wouldn’t make it back to the village unless he could eliminate the three remaining enemy Shinobi immediately.  
  
Kakashi came upon a clearing in the trees and dropped to the ground. He felt the displacement of air as the enemy nin dropped around him. They circled warily trying to get the advantage when Kakashi, kunai drawn, lunged at the badly burned ninja who was trying to come in on his left side. Grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back, Kakashi’s kunai drove up through the enemy’s chin and into his brain killing him instantly.  
  
Letting the dead ninja fall from his grasp Kakashi felt a stinging sensation across his lower back. He turned just as the enemy spun for another attack. The kunai had been poisoned and Kakashi stumbled from the burning pain spreading across his torso. The enemy nin went for the killing blow, thrusting her kunai straight through his chest. A puff of smoke and the woman looked up just as Kakashi dropped from the tree, driving his sword down her throat and out through her rib cage.  
  
The last remaining enemy had fallen back after Kakashi’s substitution jutsu. He and Kakashi stared at each other over the dead ninjas. Sun broke through the clouds as Kakashi’s hand burst through flesh and bone. Light caught the splatter of blood across his porcelain mask. It glittered like rubies.  
  
Kakashi searched the bodies and consulted his bingo book. None of the three were in it. Well that was shitty, a bonus would have been nice. His vision wavered slightly and the pain growing through his extremities told him that the poison was making it’s way through his body at a slightly more accelerated rate than he had anticipated. Kakashi had just enough chakra to transport himself to his apartment before collapsing.


	2. Ground Zero in a Desperate Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to care for himself Kakashi found a way to care for himself.

Consciousness found Kakashi face down on the floor beside his bed. Painfully he rolled to his side. The poison the enemy shinobi had used on her blade was a standard neurotoxin that Kakashi had been exposed to during ANBU training. Hurt like a bitch but he had known that it wouldn't be fatal. He slowly got to his feet. His uniform was stiff with the combined remnants of blood, viscera and sweat. Fuck was he ripe, a shower was definitely in order.  


His flak jacket, armour and ANBU mask went in one bin. Weapons, exploding tags and various packets of poison went in another and the rest of his uniform was tossed into a regular laundry basket. Stripped down with a towel around his waist he made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to get the filth off and get on with his night. Done his shower and back in his room he poured himself some sake, gathered his med-kit and summoned a shadow clone.  


Kakashi stood in the middle of the room as his clone surveyed the damage done to his body. Shaking his head the clone gave him a rather disgusted look and gestured for him to sit. Kakashi gingerly lowered himself to the floor and preceeded to swill sake as his clone got to work. Kakashi never used healing justsu on himself. It was a complete waste of chakra and without the scars he wasn't even sure that he'd know if he was alive. By the time his clone was done it was dark and he was out of sake.  


When he dismissed his clone Kakashi became aware of the true extent of his injuries for the first time. Sure he could feel them but seeing them from his clones perspective was another thing altogether. A myriad of lacerations, contousions and penetrating wounds littered his body. Shuriken had left gouges that oozed blood. Shrapnel from various explosions had been embedded in his flesh. The knife wound had festered, the poison keeping the edges from knitting together properly. Fist sized bruises over kidneys and tailbone and ribs and blah, blah, blah it was a long list.  


Kakashi's clone had figured that the internal damage wasn't bad enough for a stay in the hospital but he would be pissing blood for a week. Great. He was looking forward to that. The close quarters hand to hand combat that he had engaged in had left a patina of black and purple lesions over pretty much every square inch of skin he could see. He was sore as fuck but it was still his birthday and wounded or not his plans were still a go. Kakashi, dressed in mission blacks, popped a soldier pill and bugged out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments always welcome :)


	3. I run with the Devil when the Sun goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when you're a stressed out state sanctioned killer.

The boy was exactly everything that Kakashi was not. Sweet, with a gentle demeanor, shoulder length brown hair and dark expressive eyes. Skin, so soft and smooth, that Kakashi's fingers trembled with the need to touch. The naked boy knelt on a futon that had been laid out in the middle of the room. Kakashi reached down and ran his hand through soft tresses then with a gentle nudge to the boys cheek got him to turn and lay face down. Kakashi knelt beside the prone body lightly trailing callused fingers down the boy's spine, revelling in the soft unblemished skin as his other hand reached into his weapons pouch.  


All shinobi were a bit unstable it went with the territory. Most had families or friends that could help them through those tough times but by the time he was recruited into ANBU Hatake Kakashi was truly alone. Plagued by nightmares and suffering flashbacks Kakashi found that the aggressive hypervigilance that saved his life in the field was dangerous on the streets of Konoha. He knew he wasn't coping very well but wasn't too sure what to do about it when a post mission brief provided the answer. It was near the end of his psyche eval when the med-nin had asked him what he did to relieve stress. Kakashi had just shrugged and said that he trained. Hard. The medical nin frowned and scribbled on a piece of paper.  


"Here" the medical ninja handed the paper to Kakashi as he left the room. Squinting, Kakashi memorized the information and with a slight pulse of chakra destroyed the note.  


For being a secret black op unit, members of the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad sure liked to gossip. All Kakashi had to do was provide some food, a bit of sake and drop a certain address and these hard core ANBU operatives were tripping over themselves to disclose any information they had. Honestly, it was out right bragging by some. He learned that the teahouse at that address was warded with a barrier and that only someone with an ANBU tattoo could pass through unscathed. He'd also been told that the employees of the teahouse were under a sealing jutsu so as to be unable to reveal any information about their clients if questioned by anyone except a member of the Torture and Interrogation Force. Yeah, it wouldn't matter if you were shinobi or civilian it was game over if one of those bastards got their hands on you.  


It was a week after the sake fueled ANBU post brief (aka: party) when Kakashi found himself in the yukaku district standing in front of a teahouse window peering at a tiny blank ANBU mask. Crossing the barrier Kakashi walked up the steps and pulled the bell. A small boy of about seven opened the door and bowed him in. Kakashi was shown to the mistress of the house. From there he'd been sat at a kotatsu, provided tea and asked his preferences. When he'd mumbled something vague she gave him a book containing a list of teahouse employees complete with pictures, attributes and preferences.  


"Any to your liking ANBU-sama?" she had asked as he looked through the book.  


When Kakashi remained noncommittal she looked appraisingly at him.  


"Perhaps your tastes run a bit darker." she had purred.  


Kakashi looked up, "Perhaps they do."  


She waved the little boy over and whispered in his ear. He had blushed heavily and ran to get another book. The boy shyly handed it to his mistress and with a wave of her hand scampered away.  


"I believe that this will be more to your liking." she had said with a slight bow.  


Kakashi opened the book and felt his brain melt. He looked up, the smile feral behind his mask.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you all like this one. It'll get darker...promise.


	4. this Ain't no Place for no Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always has a hand in the present

Kakashi crawled through his bedroom window as the first hint of light was staining the sky. He was fifteen years old now and his birthday was officially over. He smiled to himself, the night had gone exactly as planned. He quickly undressed and lay back on his bed. Kakashi slid hands down over his pecs, nails caught on his nipples sent a little shiver down to his cock. Fuck he was hard. His right hand slid down over tight abs to gently grab and stroke his dick. Kakashi arched his head back and activated his sharingan to replay the night.  


Sharpened to ANBU perfection the kunai had stroked butter soft skin. Red velvet lines trickled and stained the white futon. Moans, whimpers and choked cries stoked Kakashi's lust as he re-lived carving his sins into willing flesh. The boy was the epitome of every wet dream Kakashi had ever had and the sharingan had recorded the absolute beauty of the kagema's subjugation to perfection. Kakashi's hand gripped his cock harder, stroked faster. His left hand slid down to cup and fondle his balls. Ah, FUCK! Kakashi came hard at the memory of wide teary eyes and the coppery tang of blood on his tongue.  


Kakashi was five years old when his father committed suicide. He heard that in that final act his father had restored reputation and respect to the Hatake name. All Kakashi felt was shame. Shame for a man so weak that he would betray his village and orphan his only child. That shame became Kakashi's master. It tainted his every thought and action until that fateful birthday when Obito had said that Kakashi's father was a good man and that he admired Hatake Sakumo for his principals of love and friendship and condemned Kakashi for his absolute lack of them.  


That same day would see Kakashi lose an eye and Obito lose his life. It saw a grisly Uchiha relic take residence in a ruined eye socket and Kakashi acquire a new master as shame made way for fear. Fear that he hadn't done enough, been good enough or cared enough to save Obito. As the Third great Shinobi War war raged on Kakashi became reckless and dangerous. He made contracts with summons and soon had a pack of ninken at his command, spirit dogs loyal to him. Kakashi heard the whispers, they called him the "dark stray dog of war" and with every successful mission he put ghosts in graveyards.  


A steadily rising body count coupled with a seeming invincibility soon gave Kakashi his pick of missions. Then the epic disaster that saw his own chidori take the life of his last childhood friend broke him completely. After the war Kakashi took every A-rank mission he could and with the successful completion of his first S-rank mission ANBU came calling. At thirteen years of age he was known as friend-killer Kakashi, a ruthless killing machine and a master at the fine art of destruction. The village of Konaha had finally got the champion it always wanted, the champion that it deserved.  



	5. Can't Hide my Evil Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mission blows but at least one good thing came at the end for Kakashi.

Kakashi had been in the Land of Lightning for the last six months. He was intelligence gathering and bored as hell. This was so out of his purview that he had thought the Hokage joking when he assigned him the mission. Kakashi got himself a cover and finally after months and months of eavesdropping had overheard a conversation that provided the final bit of information he needed. Thank fuck, cause he was so done with this mission. It would take him two days to reach Konohagakure which coincidentally just happened to be his birthday and he had plans.  


Kakashi made one stop to grab his go-bag and left that night. He had made it to the river that lay two klicks east of the Land of Sound when he heard the slight scuff of shoe on stone. Kakashi had bivouacked in a nearby cave when he first arrived in the Land of Lightning and since he wasn't sure if this was just some random patrol or if they were hunting him he decided that that place would be the safest area to figure this shit out. He sat in the shadows at the mouth of the cave and watched as three lightning ninjas came down the trail that ran along the riverbank.  


Due to the clouds, the night was too dark to make out their features but Kakashi could hear the voices of a man and two women. Their conversation was relaxed, the usual mundane chatter of soldiers on patrol. Since they were not looking for him Kakashi decided to move further into the cave to wait them out when there was a break in the clouds. Moonlight shone down on them like a spotlight. The hair was what caught Kakashi's attention. Dark, shoulder length, framing a very pretty face. The ninja looked to be quite young but the way he moved said he could handle himself. Kakashi felt his pants get a little tighter.  


Kakashi hadn't indulged in his usual stress relief for the past six months due to his "extremely sensitive" covert mission. There was too much riding on this job for him to fuck it up so he used his sharingan to re-live some of his best encounters but it wasn't the same and this enemy shinobi was pushing his buttons. Kakashi summoned three of his ninken and made sure that they understood that once they had found the enemy nin they were to kill the women and keep the man detained for Kakashi. He sent them off using the earth release: tracking fang technique.  


Kakashi let his ninken take the lead and about half a klick away from the cave he found the women dead and his dogs had the male ninja trapped. Up close Kakashi could see that the enemy nin was around the same age as himself and that he was exactly Kakashi's type. As Kakashi destroyed the bodies of the two dead nin the shinobi trapped by his ninken kept silent while trying to get away.  


"You know that won't work right?" Kakashi called out, "They are devil dogs and once they've been assigned a task they will not quit."  


The 'fuck you' was delivered with a sneer and a well aimed shurikan, which honestly, Kakashi avoided quite easily but the fire in this boy made Kakashi's blood quicken. Kakashi found as he got more experienced that he liked a chase and a fight. It made the inevitable submission so much more satisfying than a prostitute bound on a futon. Fortunately being on back to back to back missions gave him a steady supply of... playmates. Kakashi released his ninken and the enemy nin instantly fell into a fighting stance.  


"Well, come on then." Kakashi goaded. The ninja lunged and Kakashi brushed him off as if he'd been a fly.  


"What's your name boy?" he asked as the Lightning ninja pulled a few shuriken and sent the deadly blades whirling at Kakashi's head.  


"Like I'd tell you." the boy ground out from clenched teeth and lunged at Kakashi again.  


The fight was very short and very one sided. Kakashi had the ninja backed up against the hill where the cave was and with a move so fast that only an Uchiha could have seen it sent the boy to his knees with a solid punch to his solar plexus. The Lightning nin gasped for breath, head hanging as he scrambled back against the rocks trying to put some distance between himself and Kakashi. Kakashi followed crowding the boy against the boulders.  


He reached down to tip the boys face up but the fight wasn't out of the enemy nin yet. He snarled and knocking Kakashi's hand away tried to crawl away. Kakashi grabbed a handful of the boys hair jerking him to his knees. The boy struck out with fists desperately trying to get Kakshi to release him. Kakashi had had enough and with his other hand he pressed a wickedly sharp kunai against the ninjas throat just under the jawline. Feeling the sharp prick of steel the enemy nin froze. Grabbing the boys face Kakashi stared into a pair of fiercely defiant eyes.  


"Looks like my birthday has come early." Kakashi's smile sent a shiver down the boys spine.  



End file.
